Lacy...OF DOOM!
by Annoying ChiBi
Summary: Lacy= Chaos :P If you really want to know you must come read and give me good reviews! Or I will send my bees of doom upon you and nobody wants that.
1. *Scratches her head* I can't think of a ...

EEE! Finally. I finally made my Zim fanficcy. Please forgive me! It's my first fan fic! But look! I wrote it! OHOHO! I did it! Go me!! YAAAAAAY! Let's make biscuits!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Pancakes!" GIR said as he poured all the batter in to one pan. He stepped down from the stool and went to Zim's bedroom and crawled on top of the bed. Zim slept peacefully, dreams inviting thierselves in. Zim was dreaming of a cactus wearing a tie. GIR smiled and licked Zim across his face. GIR slobber trailed from his chin to his antennae. With a jerk, Zim met a wet, rude awakening. He groggily sat up and wiped the saliva off his face, leaving the trail on his arm. Zim shot one glance at the clock and screamed. "GIR! I'm late for skool!"  
  
"Yaaay!" GIR shouted.  
  
"That's bad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Zim sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"  
  
GIR smiled "Pancakes!"  
  
Zim grabbed his head in terror "GIR!!"  
  
Meanwhile GIR sat before the TV watching the Crazy Monkey show while the kitchen and the sofa were on fire. "Nooo!" Zim shouted as he tried to stomp out the fire. He succeeded with a charred boot. "Now GIR, I need you to take very very very very good care of the house while I'm gone. Got that GIR?" He practically fell out the door, straightened his wig, and scurried towards school. At the house, GIR was wondering if anything Zim said was important, then he forgot about it when he found some potato chips under the sofa.  
  
Zim made it just in time for Skool after running till his feet stung. Zim sat down with achy, muscle spasm-ing feet. The bell Rang and Dib was eyeing Zim already. Mrs. Bitters entered the room with a new girl. Mrs. bitters turned to the class and said loudly "Class, today we have a new member joining in on a future of ultimate doom. Her name is Lacy." 


	2. Zim needs attention!

Aha! I finally got around to chapter two of my fic! I'm really sorry it took so long, I left my notebook in my locker and have at least 4 projects due soon ~sob~ They are canceling Zim NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! I will send my doom bees upon them!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She was a tall girl, her hair brown and curly and met with her shoulders. She was kind of curvy and wore a shirt that sagged over her top, pants that sagged on the bottom but hugged her hips. She was pale and had full lips.  
  
"If you regret coming to this skool, that's too bad, it's your doom." Mrs. Bitters said angrily. She overlooked the room and found an empty desk. "Who sits there?" Mrs. Bitters asked.  
  
"Joey" Dee said, "but we sent him off to the krazy house for boys."  
  
"Sit there." Mrs. Bitters snapped. Lacy quietly sat down at that desk. Zim in the meantime, was busy making death glares at Dib, but Dib was stuck on the subject of the new girl. Zim followed to where Dib was staring and his gaze settled upon Lacy. Mrs. Bitters broke the cold silence. "Class, today we are going to learn about our doom of becoming teachers who hate children and get grossly underpaid." Zim's gaze was now uneasy. Could this be-? He shuddered and shook off the thought. "Disgusting worms." Zim hissed under his breath. Zim gave the girl a quick look-over and got angry. He chooses this person to gawk at, rather than quarrel with the might Zim!? He is mistaken! Zim slumped in his seat and had a sad expression. "Now I'm bored."  
  
Zim sat alone at the table as always, and Dib sat at the table across the room, with Gaz tapping quietly at her Game Slave 2. To Zim's disappointment, Dib wasn't staring at him. He was looking around the room for Lacy. "Lacy." Zim said with disgust, letting the horrible tasting words roll off his tongue. She entered and Zim crossed his arms in jealousy. Dibs lips went into a smile and he blushed slightly. Lacy had no lunch, but she did want to sit somewhere. "Psssst." A girl bent over to Lacy's ear and whispered " Don't sit by Dib, he's crazy." Lacy smiled softly. Then she would sit by Dib. She liked crazy people; she was crazy at times too. She walked over while Dib stared blankly at the table. She arrived at the table and looked the cutest she could. "May I sit with you?" Dib blushed and replied "Only if you aren't an alien in disguise." Dib looked her over. Ears, pale fleshy flesh. She was accepted in his rulebook. Lacy smiled "So may I sit?"  
  
"Sure!" Dib pulled back to reality and pointed to the seat beside him. Lacy practically bounced to the seat and sat.  
  
"Who's this?" Lacy asked. "Oh, that's Gaz, my sister." Dib answered. "Hi!" Lacy said happily. Gaz didn't move except for her fingers on the Game Slave 2. Lacy slightly frowned and then turned back to Dib. "And you are Dib, right? Dib smiled and held his hand out to shake hers. Lacy smiled and hugged him. Dib liked this girl already. 


	3. What do girls like?

Ok, ok. As you can tell practically every chapter I have so far is very short. COME ON! CUT ME SOME SLACK! IT'S MY FIRST FIC YOU EVIL CRITICS! ~Cry~ Why must you be so mean to Chibi? Doom bees! ATTACK! Anyways, seriously, I AM sorry. It's a very short fic….this sucker has about 6 chapters. I'm a bad writer!!! WAAAAAAAH! Look what you did! You lowered my self esteem! For that I will take very long to make the rest of this chapter. Unless I get reviews….heheheh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The end of the school day came all too quickly for Dib, but for Zim, hours dragged on as weeks. Zim trudged home, sad there was no one to call a filthy doom maggot, or laugh evilly at. Meanwhile Dib practically sprung home. Gaz was planning to cut off his feet to stop that annoying spring in his step. Gaz broke into his humming and dully spoke "If you don't stop, you will pay." Dib silenced. They arrived home and Gaz sat on the couch playing 'Evil Zombie toilet 3' and Dib shyly asked, "What do girls like?"  
  
Gaz paused her game and looked up at Dib. Her eyes narrowed. "When you don't bother them." She said in a threatening tone. Dib scowled and headed towards his room. What did girls like? He groped in memories trying to find something.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
I'm sorry….that's all I can think of now. I'm too confused. My brain hurts. The underwear of recollection is tangled in the groin of memory. Damn how are other people so resourceful!? 


End file.
